


Wildflower

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: just a sweet little Legolas oneshot
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wildflower

A bouquet of wildflowers hung from your hand, waving slightly in the wind. Tears stained your cheeks, and you looked out onto the mostly barren landscape near your camp. You had just gotten into a heated argument with your closest friend, Legolas, and both of you left quickly in opposite directions.  
You had come with the Fellowship along with Legolas only because he insisted that you were a powerful fighter and he wouldn’t go without you. At the beginning of the journey, you had been fast friends, but now, there was perhaps something more; both of you recognized it but were too shy to address the feelings.  
You reflected back on the argument as you walked away. His words replayed in your mind over and over, as your tears stung your eyes. Legolas had gotten in between you and a threat, and had almost been gravely injured.  
_“I’m trying to do what is best for you! Why can’t you see that, Y/N?” he yelled.  
“Just because I’m your best friend doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself! You yourself said that I was a skilled warrior!” you shot back.  
“I just want to protect you! Are you seriously that brainless?!”  
“Legolas, you don’t mean it!”  
“Maybe I do, Y/N!”_  
To distract yourself, you were picking flowers from the surrounding hills. As you walked, you found a small, safe cave to hide in, and in there, you cuddled yourself into a ball and sobbed bitterly at your predicament.  
Everyone back with the group knew that when you were in a mood like this, it was better to leave you alone for a little while. Eventually though, it had been long enough, and they were worried. The sun was beginning to set, and the surrounding lands were dangerous at night.  
The fellowship appointed Aragorn, against his better judgement, to try and talk to you, knowing that you just might talk to him. He had become somewhat of an older brother to you, and the only one that you could trust with your true feelings.  
“Y/N?” Aragorn called apprehensively, approaching the little cave, “Are you up here?”  
“No,” you answered, “Go away.” He chuckled softly, and walked up to the entrance of the cave. “What do you want?” you questioned, bleary eyed. Picking up a stone, you began to sharpen your dagger as a way to busy your hands.  
“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Everyone is worried about you, Y/N,” Aragorn said, taking a seat next to you, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
You laughed without mirth at his question, and he stared at you in confusion for a second; blinking back his confused look, he replaced it with a concerned one.  
“Y/N, please. Be reasonable.”  
You huffed and put your head in your hands, “It’s stupid, really. Legolas and I had an argument, and that’s that.”  
“I hope you can understand that he wishes to apologize to you. Would you please consider coming back to join us?”  
“I’ll consider it, Strider,” you mused, while a tiny smile played on your lips, “On one condition.”  
Aragorn sighed, guessing where this was going, but replied, “What is it, Y/N?”  
“He has to give me a flower to make up for it,” you answered with a watery grin, making him chuckle.  
“You’re quite obstinate, Y/N, but I’ll fetch him.” he said, standing up to leave.  
“You’re a jerk, but thank you.”  
A few minutes later, you barely heard light footsteps from outside the cave.  
“Are you in there, Y/N?” you heard his normally strong, now shaky voice ask.  
“Yes, Legolas,” you answered, adding an icy edge to your voice for dramatic effect.  
He appeared at the mouth of the cave, holding a torch and a wildflower, face full of concern. He opened his mouth and words tumbled out like a waterfall, “I am so incredibly sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean any of it, and I was just being utterly ignorant.”  
“Yeah, you were,” you replied, sighing, “But, I forgive you.”  
A look of relief washed over his anxious face, and he crossed over to you and leaned down. “Y/N, I believe this is yours,” he stated, handing you the delicate flower.  
“I believe it is,” you replied, “Thank you, _mellon._ ”  
He smiled at you and stood up to leave, but you grabbed his hand.  
“Don’t leave,” you said, a pout on your face, “It’s cold.”  
“Alright,” he stepped back and sat down close beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Leaning slightly into his side, you smiled at his comforting warmth. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, causing you to scrunch up your nose. Legolas laughed softly at your adorable expression and tightened his grip around you, inching you closer to him. Finally, he pulled you all the way up to his side and you leaned your head against his collarbone.  
Because you were such close friends, you had been this close to him before, but this time, something was different. All at once, you reached out for him and captured his lips in yours. He started in surprise, but immediately grabbed your waist and pulled your body into his lap. Deepening the kiss, your hands tangled in his hair, eliciting a groan from his lips. You were the first one to break away for air, and you held his face in your hands.  
His bright eyes only held adoration for you, and at that moment, you discovered something about yourself.  
“I love you,” you blurted without thinking, causing him to grin in surprise. You stared at his expression and groaned, “Oh, Eru. Did I say that out loud?”  
“I love you too, Y/N,” he replied smoothly.  
“Oh good, I was a little worried that you didn’t,” you burst out, relieved.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“You were mad at me, Legolas.”  
“Right, sorry, _meleth nìn,_ ” he apologized, letting the term of endearment fall from his lips easily.  
You threw your arms around his neck and embraced him, murmuring, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to call me that.”  
He chuckled as his strong fingers traced patterns on your hips where he held them and kissed the tip of your nose.  
“We should probably return to camp,” he whispered, a slight frown on his face.  
“Can’t have Gimli eating all the food, eh?”  
“Be quiet.”  
You snickered, and began to lift yourself off of his lap but were immediately pulled back down again by Legolas’ hands.  
“We really should be going, Leggy,” you groaned.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Whatever, Leggy.”  
“I’m warning you once and for all, Y/N. You call me that again, and I’ll…”  
“Hm? Are you threatening me?”  
“You don’t want to know what I’m threatening.”  
“Well, maybe I do, Leggy,” With that, you jumped up and, picking up the torch, ran out of the cave.  
He chased you out, following the torchlight, and caught you by the hand. Pulling you back to him, he took the torch and smashed his lips into yours aggressively. You stumbled back, but his other arm wrapped around your waist, steadying you. Kissing back, your arms snaked around his neck.  
At that moment, you heard a twig snap behind you, and, by instinct, you quickly turned and drew your sword. To your surprise, you were greeted by the terrified faces of Sam and Merry, who were no doubt sent to fetch you.  
“Oh, boys! I’m so sorry about that. I promise, that’s just an instinct,” you reassured them, taking a step toward them, but realized Legolas’ arm was still around you, “Oh.”  
“So Y/N, uh, are you and Legolas courting?” Sam asked, toying with a piece of rope in his hands.  
You looked at Legolas, who nodded with a smile at the young hobbits. They grinned back, Merry more suggestively than anything, and began to trot back to camp.  
“If you were planning to keep this a secret, it’s a little late for that,” you commented with a smirk at the retreating backs of the hobbits.  
“Why would I want to keep us a secret?” he asked, his eyes blatantly betraying his confusion, “I’m in love with the most beautiful _elleth,_ and you expect me to want to keep that hidden?”  
You flushed shyly, looking away from him, making him smile and lift his hand to your cheekbone. He traced the top of your cheekbone, eventually replacing his fingers with his lips.  
“For the last time, Legolas, we have to go.”  
“Alright, alright. We can go.”  
You led him by the hand back to the camp, where the Fellowship was waiting expectantly. Boromir pretended not to notice the two of you, but you were pretty sure he winked at you when Legolas wasn’t looking.  
Legolas pressed a kiss to your cheek as his arm wrapped around your waist, and you smiled at him sweetly. A slight blush slowly crept across his face, making you giggle, only reddening his face more.  
“You alright, lad?” Gimli asked, guffawing loudly at the annoyed glare Legolas reserved especially for him, as he briefly tore his eyes from you. You grinned at the dwarf, who raised his lembas in your direction as a toast. The hobbits huddled together against the cold, but watched the two of you from a distance with small smiles.  
Suddenly, Sam spoke up with a heartbroken sigh, “I may never see Rosie again.”  
“Oh Sam, don’t say that!” you replied, untangling yourself from Legolas and moving over to the bundle of hobbits. Taking his hands, you looked into his eyes and murmured earnestly, “I promise that I will protect you on this journey as best I can. Love is one of the most wonderful feelings, and Samwise, I hope you can live to see your Rosie again.”  
“Thank you, Y/N,” he replied, sniffling slightly. You pulled him in for a hug, and found yourself surrounded by shivering hobbits.  
Pippin wormed his way under your left arm, Merry under the other, and Frodo wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Soft sobs came from the halflings as you held them tight in your arms, and you gave each one of them a sweet, motherly kiss on the forehead.  
“You four had better get some sleep,” you murmured, standing up. The hobbits nodded tearily, and laid down on the ground. You covered them in their cloaks, and let them drift off.  
Returning to Legolas, you sat against the log he was sitting on and stretched yourself toward the fire.  
“I see you made up,” Aragorn commented, a smirk on his face.  
“Thanks to you, Strider, and I won’t forget that,” you replied earnestly, reaching over and squeezing his hand, “I just hope we can make it out of this journey alive.”  
“For your sake, I hope so too.”  
The firelight and soft voices lulled you into relaxation, and you found yourself leaning against Legolas’ legs. His comforting presence made you forget where you were, and you began to climb into his lap. Aragorn’s eyebrows shot up, and you realized what you were doing. Stopping your motion, you began to move away, but Legolas pulled you right back to him.  
“Stay,” he murmured. You returned to your intended destination, and he cuddled you close to his body. You finally felt safe and warm in his arms, and your eyes began to feel a little heavier. He began to sing softly, something he had done since you were children. Recognizing the melody, you smiled and hummed along, shifting in his hold to look up at the stars. The soft twinkling mixed with the moonlight washed over the camp, and you finally felt at peace. Realizing that you hadn’t slept in days, you retreated further into his hold.  
You smiled sleepily, and murmured, “‘Night, Leggy.”  
He chuckled and rubbed your arm, saying, “Get some sleep, _meleth nin._ I love you.”  
“Love you too,” you said, and your eyes finally were able to close. Soon, your slow, even breathing affirmed that you were fast asleep, and Legolas stroked your hair gently in the pale moonlight.  
“Goodnight, my sweet wildflower.”


End file.
